30 Frases (Edición Hakuouki)
by TheFlowerCrownGirl
Summary: Un fic por cada frase presentada al azar. Primer diálogo: "Será divertido, confía en mí".


**Fictober #1**

"It will be fun, trust me."

["Será divertido, confía en mí."]

Okita / Chizuru

.

.

.

Había actuado sin pensar. Su veloz pensamiento empezó a lanzar una auténtica lluvia de ideas, repleta de posibilidades para justificar sus palabras.

O, mejor aún, sus _acciones_.

—¿Okita-san? —Repitió Chizuru, quizá por segunda o tercera ocasión. Aun sin verla podía sentir su mirada consternada sobre su espalda, apurando el paso en torpes zancadas.

Se suponía que sólo iba a desviarse un momento. Aunque, su división podía arreglárselas perfectamente sin él, eran sujetos listos.

Le había parecido ver una figura conocida, al pasar frente a una casa de té. Deteniéndose disimuladamente, alejado de los otros, se había tomado la libertad de asomarse, a confirmar sus sospechas. Y efectivamente, del extremo opuesto de la entrada, Chizuru se encontraba hablando con una señora mayor, cerca de una puerta que daba a la zona a la que ya no accedían los clientes. Chizuru sacudió la cabeza, con una expresión avergonzada, mientras la amable señora le instaba a sentarse con ademanes sorpresivamente enérgicos. Okita observó la escena a la distancia, sin escuchar lo que decían, de pie junto a la entrada. Ahora Chizuru se encontraba sentada dándole la espalda a medias, completamente ajena a su presencia. Se suponía que tenía que acercarse a regañarla, regresarla a los cuarteles, por diversos motivos. Uno, porque no era seguro que estuviera por su cuenta –algo ya comprobado en numerosas ocasiones. Y dos: En teoría, no debía salir sola. No era porque alguien pensara que fuera a escapar (o al menos no la mayoría, con dos palmos de frente) pero nunca se había acordado que ya tuviera ese nivel de libertad. Sin embargo, contemplar sus ademanes, su pose ligeramente encogida, nerviosa de algún modo, resultaba muy entretenido. Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios, recargándose contra la pared con un codo, dándole unos momentos más antes de espantarla. Increíblemente, en ese lapso la activa señora de la casa regresó con un pequeño plato de dulces y lo dejó en frente de una apenada Chizuru.

—Hmm…

Aún curioso por la historia detrás de aquello, escudriñó el lugar discretamente, verificando no estar atrayendo demasiada atención sobre sí. Por fortuna, la gente que había parecía encontrarse demasiado inmersa en sus propias conversaciones. Incluyendo la de un trío de hombres, sentados alrededor de una mesa cerca suyo. Las palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos, captando su atención.

—Entonces… Ese chico…

—¿Chico? —Dijo el más alto de ellos, cuando menos por media cabeza— Eso no puede ser un chico, ¡mira su cara!

—¿Cómo supiste a cuál me refería? —Gruñó el primero.

—Lo has estado mirando sin parar, Arashi —Rio el tercero, recibiendo un gesto grosero del aludido.

—Venga, los tres, ¿por fin podemos hablar de eso?... ¿Cómo no mirarle? Arashi, Shinozaki, miren cómo se mueve. Sería una vergüenza de hombre, casi entró bamboleándose.

Se meneó de un lado a otro como un péndulo, ganándose un par de risas.

—No no, Nibe-san, eso no es lo peor, lo peor fue…

Y bajaron la voz de un modo inquietante, a lo que siguieron unas risotadas. Okita se encontró arqueando las cejas, desviando su atención completamente hacia aquella mesa.

—¿Y si _sí_ es hombre?

—Imposible —Afirmó Arashi, a pesar de haberse referido a aquella persona como _chico_ menos de cinco minutos antes.

—Eso se puede comprobar fácilmente —Ronroneó Nibe, irguiéndose aún más, como si no le bastara destacar por encima de los otros dos, sus ojos como un halcón fijos en Chizuru. Okita siguió la mirada, y no pudo evitar que su boca se torciera hacia abajo.

—¿Eh? ¿Los dos quieren comprobarlo? —Dijo Shinozaki— ¿Debería apuntarme también?

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no estorbes.

—Cuando salga de aquí veremos —Terció Nibe— Te apuesto lo que quieras a que lo que tiene debajo…

Okita se apartó de la pared.

Caminó implacablemente, desviándose sólo al rodear mesas y gente que ésta vez sí que le notó, mirándole entre el temor y el disgusto. Chizuru mascaba una pasta dulce, que quedó en evidencia cuando su boca se entreabrió al verle, en un pequeño espasmo que casi hubiera pasado por un salto.

—O-Okita-san…

El temor destelló en sus ojos, y contemplarlo en ella le irritó más que todas las miradas del local juntas.

Una rígida sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro.

—Chizuru-chan, qué sorpresa.

Procuró inyectar en su voz un buen humor que resultó sumamente _inquietante_, sumado al frío brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—E-eh…

—¿Sabes qué? No importa. Vámonos —Irrumpió Okita, cortante, aproximándose discretamente más a su lado; de soslayo captó las tres figuras que buscaba –casi podía percibir su perplejidad y frustración desde donde estaba— Anda, ¿qué esperas?

El plato estaba vacío, por fortuna, y preferiría irse sin armar escándalo, antes de que la señora mayor regresara. Chizuru, la lenta, despistada Chizuru, no atinaba qué hacer, a dónde mirar, trastabillando y volteando en todas direcciones con nerviosismo. Okita rodó los ojos, deslizando su mano hasta una de sus muñecas, tirando con toda la suavidad que pudo. Chizuru se alzó, viéndole con sorpresa.

—¿Okita-san?

Sin deseos de responder, Okita avanzó sin soltarle. Cruzando entre miradas atónitas, el mejor y peor momento simultáneamente fue pasar al lado de _aquella_ mesa. Su mano se deslizó de la muñeca de Chizuru hasta su mano, apretándole de manera instintiva. Por un fugaz instante permitió que su mirada se clavara en los que consideraba en ese momento la mayor escoria viviente de todo Japón, permitiendo que toda su furia fluyera a través de sus ojos como dardos. Y eso bastó para sacudir visiblemente a los tres, desviando sus miradas hacia cualquier lado menos hacia ellos. Los labios de Okita se curvaron levemente hacia arriba, en una satisfacción ponzoñosa.

—Okita-san…

—Venga, Chizuru —Dijo, de la manera más confiada posible— Voy a mostrarte un sitio.

—¿Dónde-?

—Venga —Volvió a decir Okita, como por acto reflejo— Será divertido. Confía en mí.

Continuaron andando por las calles de ese modo, minutos y minutos. Las posibilidades se arremolinaron en la mente de Okita, y finalmente supo hacia dónde le estaban llevando sus pisadas. No era la idea más original del mundo. O tal vez lo era, y ese era el problema.

Con un inaudible suspiró, se detuvo.

Hasta ese momento soltó su mano.

—Esto es…

Chizuru observó alrededor, una callejuela exhibiendo por sus alrededores montones de rústicas cajas y rejillas de madera, vacías y apiladas una sobre otra, o en hileras; arbustos adornando el área, retazos de tierra con pasto entre las rejillas, y el aroma agradable que deja la lluvia; distintivo olor a felino, y el barullo más o menos cercano de la zona de comercio, diversos tenderetes y puestos, responsables del aspecto de esa callejuela aledaña, sin duda.

—Bienvenida a…

Un maullido interrumpió a Okita. Desde las raquíticas ramas de un arbusto, divisaron cuando menos un par de ojos amarillos, de pupilas alargadas.

—Al paraíso de los gatos —Finalizó Okita— Bueno, no exactamente un paraíso, pero parece gustarles.

—Oh —Pronunció Chizuru con sorpresa, contemplándoles con tanto interés como había esperado –es decir, bastante— Esto… No lo esperaba.

Al poco, más gatos comenzaron a asomarse, de un toldo sobre sus cabezas, del otro lado del árbol, como formando un comité de bienvenida.

—La mayoría de la gente les ha tratado bien —Explicó Okita.

—Son tan bonitos… —Dijo Chizuru, esbozando una leve sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarles. Momentos después, su sonrisa se desvaneció— Okita-san, ¿qué fue lo que pasó hace rato…? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Evitando mirar los ojos nublados de preocupación, Okita alzó una ceja.

—Pensé que tendrías que verlo alguna vez. Era buena hora para venir. Y, no deberías haber estado afuera sola. Salvé tu pellejo, ¿sabes? —Pronunció en un tono que bien podría haber sido confundido por alegre.

—¿Eh?

Chizuru, inicialmente avergonzada ante lo que tomó por un regaño, parpadeó con confusión ante el último comentario.

—¿P-por qué dices eso?

Okita permaneció impávido unos instantes, midiendo sus propias reacciones, hasta que se encogió de hombros.

—No se supone que estés afuera, ¿no es así? ¿No te da miedo que tengan que matarte por desobediencia? Sabes que te mataré si tengo que hacerlo.

Sonrió burlonamente, y Chizuru se encogió sobre sí misma. Un gatito más pequeño que los otros empezó a rondar a su alrededor, y ella le miró con cierto pesar, removiéndose en su sitio con incomodidad.

—Creí haber visto a mi padre —Dijo quedamente— No había a quién pedirle permiso cerca… Y de todos modos creí que tenía que correr tras él… Resultó que no era… Pero, llegué a la casa de té, y esa señora estaba tan cansada y atareada… Pregunté que si podía ayudarle en algo, y… Aceptó. Después, me ofreció un par de dulces por mi trabajo, y no pude decirle que no.

_Vaya_, quiso decir Okita, pero en su lugar se quedó callado. En el triste silencio en el que se sumió Chizuru, una idea cruzó su mente, y sonrió. Rebuscó entre las rejillas abandonadas, y halló un par de desgastados, sucios trozos de tela. Acto seguido, los arrancó a la mitad; después lo amarró uno con otro, hasta crear un listón improvisado.

—Toma.

Lo entregó a Chizuru, y ella lo sostuvo entre sus manos, perpleja.

—¿Qué hago con esto?

Okita intentó contener una risa.

—Improvisa, Chizuru-chan.

Aguardó… y aguardó… Chizuru se atrevió a agitar el listón, y un ejército de gatos clavó la mirada en su vaivén. Segundos más tarde, el aire se llenó de maullidos, y los grititos de una humana. Okita rio, complacido con sólo mirar. Chizuru alzaba arriba y abajo la tela, y los gatos alzaban sus zarpas una y otra vez, algunos casi lanzándose sobre ella. La escena eventualmente se tornó repetitiva, y tras un rato de observar, los pensamientos de Okita comenzaron a alejarle...

Mientras tanto, con el pasar del tiempo, Chizuru empezó a desenvolverse más y más entre los mininos. Dejaron que les hiciera mimos, acariciando sus lomos; le maullaron, y le olisquearon, y quisieron jugar con su ropa y cabello; Chizuru fue inclinándose más y más hasta sentarse en el suelo, sonriente y enternecida. Okita le observó, sonriendo levemente. Era difícil mantenerse neutro ante tal escena. Pero la sonrisa se perdió pronto, preguntándose si había dicho todo lo que debía decir. ¿Le serviría de algo a Chizuru saber lo que había pasado?... ¿Lo que _casi_ había pasado? El solo hecho de pensarlo le causaba un hervor en las venas, un sentimiento corrosivo del que deseaba deshacerse lo más pronto posible. No porque no estuviera acostumbrado a estos sentimientos, por supuesto.

Era un asesino, estaba bien consciente de ello. Los "malos sentimientos" no le eran tan extraños. Aunque, curiosamente, cuando mataba rara vez se debía a ellos. Mataba porque alguien daba la orden. Mataba porque dicho alguien se oponía al Shinsengumi. Porque la espada del Shinsengumi para eso servía, y nada más. Pero…

¿Y si llegaba el día en que la espada ya no servía...? ¿Y si su brazo perdía la fuerza, como el de Sannan-san...?

Entonces, ¿qué propósito tendría su existencia...?

Justo cuando podría haber empezado a apesadumbrarse, una risa cantarina le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Está…

Chizuru dejó de reír, dando un respingo.

—Está preñada… Me está mordisqueando… Debe tener mucha hambre.

Palmeó a la mullida gata blanca con tristeza.

—¿No hay algo que podamos darle?

—¿Hierba? —Dijo Okita, escudriñando el suelo— No creo que haya nada aquí, ya lo habría encontrado.

Chizuru apretó los labios. La gata maulló lastimeramente, restregando su cabeza.

—¿No podríamos… comprarle algo?.

—¿Comprarle algo?... ¿Con qué dinero?

Chizuru tuvo la gracia de ruborizarse, y Okita rio.

—Ah, claro que con el mío. Dime, Chizuru, ¿tengo cara de monedero?

—¡No!

Jugueteó con los dedos, causando que un par de gatos retrocedieran, y que otros dos le miraran muy, muy atentamente.

—Es sólo que… Me da mucha pena la gatita. Y yo no tengo dinero, si no lo haría. Discúlpame.

Sonaba tan decaída que la expresión de Okita se suavizó.

—Qué remedio —Sonrió ligeramente, acariciando un gato curioso. Para sorpresa de Chizuru, se dio la vuelta— Ahora vuelvo. No hagas tonterías. Como escapar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, viéndolo desaparecer por una esquina.

.

.

.

Cuando Okita estaba a unos metros de llegar con Chizuru, sus ojos se entornaron, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

Ahí, hablando como un loro, un sujeto _demasiado_ cerca de ella, gesticulaba _demasiado_ en un intento de resultar, quizá, no amenazante.

No estaba funcionando. Chizuru sostenía un gato contra su pecho. ¿Intentaba protegerse a ella, o al gato? Era una gran pregunta, pero no le interesaba mucho esa respuesta. La imagen de Chizuru arrinconada y temblorosa despertó por segunda vez en el día el mismo sentimiento venenoso, y mortífero, como un monstruo despertado de un mal sueño. Bajó al suelo la comida, y se aproximó silenciosamente.

Cuando el hombre finalmente giró la cabeza hacia él, dio un salto a un lado. A duras penas justificaba el título _hombre_; era joven, muy joven, más que Okita, definitivamente, tal vez tendría la edad de Chizuru, a lo sumo.

—¡Ahh qué susto!

Con ojos desorbitados, el sujeto se llevó una mano al pecho, y Okita odió cada segundo de ese movimiento.

¿Es que era imposible dejar a Chizuru sola unos minutos, incluso disfrazada de hombre?

¿Qué pasaría entonces si anduviera vestida de mujer?

No quería ni pensarlo.

—¿Quién eres? —Esbozó una fría sonrisa, dispuesto a cortarle de tajo si le brindaba razones suficientes— ¿Y qué necesitas de un paje tan enclenque como éste?

—¿Cómo _él_? Ah…

El rostro del extraño palideció, con la mirada fija en el haori de Okita.

—L-lo siento, yo s-sólo quería pedir indicaciones…

—Por allá está repleto de puestos. Es mejor lugar para preguntar, ¿no crees?

—S-sí, sí, claro…

—¿Ya te vas?—Continuó Okita, implacable, exhibiendo la misma sonrisa peligrosa— Van a empezar a dolerme las mejillas, si no te das prisa tendré que dejar de sonreír. Aunque, así podríamos evitar pretender que no quiero matarte. Bueno, mejor separarnos aquí, ¿no te parece?

El aludido perdió todo el color que le quedaba, se apartó lo más que pudo en dos pasos, y echó a correr.

—¿No puedes quedarte sola sin que algo pase? ¿Es mucho pedir?

Chizuru bajó rápidamente al gato, que ya bufaba, a punto de soltar un arañazo.

—Lo siento…

Aunque, y Okita lo sabía, no había nada qué disculpar. No era su culpa. Más allá de tener una cara tan bonita. Menos mal que no se le notaban más atributos, de lo contrario…

—Pero, Okita-san… Él no estaba haciendo nada realmente —Musitó ella.

Okita arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba demasiado cerca —Dijo Chizuru— Pero no estaba haciendo nada… No creo que me hubiera hecho algo.

—Eso no es lo que parecía —Repuso Okita, una involuntaria punzada de enfado colándose en sus palabras— Estabas arrinconada, abrazando un gato, temblando como una hoja. ¿Te parece poco?

—Okita-san…

Y sus siguientes palabras le dejaron helado.

—Creo que… eso es exagerar un poco.

Okita, pasmado, se las arregló para contestar, de algún modo.

—Vale, ya está bien. Exageré.

Su rostro inexpresivo alertó a Chizuru, demasiado tarde. Okita apartó la mirada.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Te salvé hace rato de un regaño, pero eso no significa que tenga que quedarme de tu niñera.

Chizuru percibió una punzada de dolor dentro de su pecho.

—Entiendo… Deberíamos irnos.

Okita no dijo nada.

—¡Ah! ¡La comida!

Giraron en dirección a la comida que Okita había dejado en el suelo, en algún lugar bajo el peso de los gatos forcejeando para sacarla.

Chizuru rio levemente, y Okita avanzó sin mediar palabra.

—A un lado. Fuera.

Dando un par de golpes al suelo, un par de manotazos, los gatos se apartaron a regañadientes.

—¿Dónde está tu gata?

La encontró rápidamente; hubiera sido complicado no divisarla.

—Tú sí. Acércate. Anda.

Se inclinó sobre la comida protectoramente, emitiendo un bisbiseo hacia la gata en cuestión. Ésta, intuitivamente tal vez, no tardó en acercarse, olfateando como precaución extra. Al llegar frente a la comida, Okita le facilitó la tarea, abriendo la bolsa. La gata empezó a comer felizmente, y Okita deslizó una mano sobre su pelaje, una sola vez, antes de levantarse.

Chizuru observó la escena, sonriendo con un dejo de ternura.

—Listo. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió. Depositó el listón improvisado en una rejilla, y se posicionó al lado de Okita, quien empezó a andar sin mirarla, dando pasos más veloces de lo usual, apenas un poco, pero lo suficiente para hacer trotar a su acompañante. Chizuru, alicaída, quedó sin saber qué decir.

Hasta que se le ocurrió algo que hacía falta mencionar.

—Okita-san…

—¿Hmm?

La miró de soslayo

—Tenías razón.

—¿En qué?—Inquirió él, fingiendo desinterés, casi inocencia.

Chizuru esbozó una sonrisa con dulzura.

—Fue divertido… Gracias.

Okita regresó la mirada al camino. Justo cuando Chizuru pensó que no diría más, habló:

—Bueno, claro que fue divertido. Te dije que confiaras en mí, ¿no?

Ella le miró largamente.

—Confío en ti, Okita-san.

Okita dio la ilusión de detenerse por un instante, a pesar de haber seguido caminando. Dejó escapar algo entre una risa, y un resoplido. O podría haber sido un suspiro.

—No muy brillante… —Comentó quedamente.

Pero sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba, y su paso fue disminuyendo, hasta que Chizuru no tuvo que esforzarse de más para seguirle. En su lugar, caminaron lado a lado...


End file.
